Come Home
by Child of the Night13
Summary: Inspired by the song "Come Home" by OneRepublic. It's 1861, a typical day for young Stefan Salvatore until he gets the news that his older brother, the person he most admires in the world is leaving to War. Can young Stefan understand this? Can he support the thought of perhaps losing his brother in battle? Or will fate separate the Salvatore Brothers? All Human.
1. Not Perfect

**Hello everyone! This is a short story that I had in my mind since I've heard this song by One Republic-"Come Home" **

**I immediately thought of the Salvatore Brothers when Damon went to war. **

**So this is my short story,**

**Enjoy:)**

**~0~**

* * *

**Come Home**

_**"Angel of Mercy**_

_**How did you find me? **_

_**How did you pick me up again?"**_

_**-Come Home by One Republic**_

_**"Dawn breaks on yet another day**_

_**but the lights is nowhere to be found**_

_**on this sky murky and fray**_

_**hope seams lost on this battle ground**_

_**Many young men had died here, sacrifices were made**_

_**but was it worth it, did it bring change?"**_

_**-Victims of Society by Rafay Muhammad **_

The day was like any other, oh, so young Stefan Salvatore thought.

He was looking forward to this day, the beginning of spring vacations. Not that he didn't enjoy school, he loves learning about anything he can get his hands on but he also crave a big long rest.

He gets up early that day, actually prepared for whatever adventure his older brother will drag him into. He smile as his reflection, trying to accommodate his wild light brown hair and get his silk shirt. Stefan creeps out of his room, looking through the halls for any sign of the older Salvatore.

Once he thought the coast was clear he steps out and walks gingerly to his brother's bedroom.

Damon, the older and more crazy of the Salvatore's, never like getting up early. He just turn seventeen and as any teenager his age, he was fast asleep at 8 in the morning. Perfect opportunity for Stefan to get him.

He slowly turns the knob to his room, biting his bottom lip to keep himself from laughing already.

He slowly lets the door open itself just a bit for him to slide through, he squints his eyes to every crackling sound the old wooden floors make against his shoes and made his way to Damon's bed. He could make out a lump on the bed and instantly grins. He slowly made his way, hands in from of him ready.

Once he was a good foot from the lump, he sprang on top of him, "Gotcha now!" he cried, fighting with the covers. However, tearing the covers from his brother was nothing but a stack of pillows. Stefan stops and frowns, and suddenly he was tackle to the bed.

"Oaff!" he puffs out as the weight suddenly hit him from the back.

"Thought you can get me huh, Stef?" laughs a voice from behind him, and Stefan couldn't help but crack on a smile. He laughs, "Well I tried, Danny."

The weight suddenly disappears and Stefan straightens himself, still laying on his brother's bed.

Damon stares down on him, grinning. His raven hair was all over the place and his crystal blue eyes has a hint of mischief on them.

Damon has grown as well, he was now 5'8, small hints of acne appears on his forehead but nothing serious, his voice also has gotten deeper too.

He chuckles and ruffles Stefan hair, earning him a cold stare and a stick-out tongue, "Come on, we have lots of adventures today, lieutenant Salvatore. First stop...kitchen, I'm starving."

He walks towards the door and looks back at his brother, "Well you coming?"

Stefan smiles back, "Of course!"

"Then onward! Lieutenant Stefie!

"Hey! Don't call me that!"

"Whatever you say, Stefie!"

Stefan laughs as he follows him. He always admire his brother, he was, after all, his role model, teacher, parent, and most importantly his best friend.

They jog down the stairs into the kitchen. Emma, their nanny, already has the table set.

"Good morning Master Damon, Master Stefan." she greets them.

Damon huffs and waves lazily his hand, "Please, Em don't call me Master, I don't like that...well call me that around Father...but not here."

Emma chuckles, she places a plate full of pancakes and eggs with bacon in front of him. Damon eyes them hungrily. "Alright then Damon, as you say. Eat up, you've gotten quite an appetite lately."

She walks with the other plate fill with eggs to Stefan, "Thank you Emma, and please don't call me Master either."

She smiles at him and kisses his head, "Alright then, my dear. Eat up, I want you to be as big and strong as your brother."

Damon head shots up, mouth full of pancakes, "Wahft" he muffles out.

Emma laughs and Stefan does too, "But with more manners and less mischief."

Damon cracks a grin, swallowing his food, "What's life without a little risk?"

"Safe." answers Emma, re-arranging the plates.

Damon opens him mouth but closes it quickly, "Touche."

Stefan grins, theses mornings he just wish it could stay like this. Suddenly Giuseppe Salvatore comes in the room.

Stefan stands up and Damon quickly wipes his mouth with back of his hand before standing and bowing respectfully to Father.

"Father." The boys greeted, solemnly.

"Boys," he returns to them. His green eyes lock against Damon's blue ones. "Damon, once you are done, come to the studio...I need to talk to you privately."

He walks back into the living room and disappears down the hall.

Damon huffs, sinking back into his seat. Stefan eyes him worryingly, "What did you do now, Damon?"

He shakes his head, "Nothing...at least nothing I can remember. And besides if a bird were to take a dump on his coat, he'll find a way to blame it on me. Father never like me, anyway."

Stefan looks down on his half-eaten plate. Its true, Giuseppe and Damon never quite gotten along, Stefan didn't really understand why, but he still hates it when his Father and brother fight.

Damon sighs again and gives Stefan a small smile, "Well better see what grumpy wants, see you later brother. And thanks Emma!"

He stands up and heads out the kitchen, whistling as he disappear down the hallway.

Stefan stares at his retreating figure for a why until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looks up to see Emma staring down on him, "Relax, child. I'm sure your brother will be find...its in his nature."

Stefan smiles a little at her, _She's right I shouldn't worry, its not the first time Father and Danny talk along anyway._

"Yeah you're right, Emma. I'm going outside to the gardens. When Damon comes back, can you tell him where I am?"

"Of course, Stefan. You go on, child. Go with the wind.

_That's Damon's way, Stefan thought heading out the door. I hope whatever it is...that it doesn't end badly. _

But in his heart he fells something bad will happen soon.

* * *

_**~Damon and Giuseppe~**_

"You wanted to see me, Father?"

Damon whispers cautiously, stepping into the beautiful studio. Giuseppe de Salvatore sits professionally in the leather chair, his eyes bore a hole into Damon's face.

"Sit down, Damon" he replies indicating with a wave, the seat opposite from him. Damon sighs and takes a seat, his eyes stare back, challenging.

Giuseppe leans back against his chair, hands folding neatly in front of him. "Damon, I'm sure you are aware of our society at war, correct?"

Damon nods once, a clear boring expression plasters his face.

"Well," Giuseppe continues. "I have decided, since you are the eldest and, for whatever reason you don't want to inherit the Salvatore Estate, I had the pleasure to enroll you into the Confederacy Army."

Damon's smirk disappears completely, he leans in closer, eyes widen, "W-What?"

His Father nods, no expression of worry or apologetic or regret for enrolling his son to death. "You heard me correctly, boy. You are heading to the Confederacy Training Camp on Wednesday morning, 5 o' clock sharp."

Damon shakes his head, dazes. "Y-you just sign me up like that? Without discussing it with me! What if I don't want to go, Father? Ever thought what I want for once!"

Giuseppe abruptly stands up, smacks his hands against the table.

"Exactly why I had enroll you! You won't do anything productive in your life, Damon! All you'll do is get drunk and chasing young women and no more!

You're brother, on the other hand, will do something with his life! Why can't you be more like him?"

"Because I'm not!" Damon yells back. "I'm not Stefan! I'm not your perfect son, I'm not...anything-I get it! But I also live, I too bleed and dream and love-

I'm human too, Father. I-I don't want to lose my life like this...I don't want to leave my little brother alone."

"Gah!" exclaims Giuseppe. He stands up and paces around his eldest son. "Stefan is young, Damon. He has lots to learn, still...about life. He has to know, in this age, that his brother will not always be there for him!

And besides he don't not need a bad example like you, Damon. He must be far away from you as possible."

Damon, too stands up. He has grown much taller so, him and Giuseppe almost face each other directly into the eyes. Damon's eyes narrow, anger swept over him like a hurricane, ready to burst out.

"I might not show a good example for him,_ Father_." He said seething, pointing his finger at him, "But for sure he needs me better, if not more, that he needs you as a father."

Damon stares at him for a few more seconds before moving to the door. He yanks open the door but Giuseppe's voice stops him. "I might not be the best father for him-for both of you-but I know what is right for him, the right decisions, the right choices for his life.

Do you, Damon?"

Damon stares coldly at the ground, he steps forward and bangs the door close, cutting himself from the man he has to call his _Father. _

* * *

**And this is the first chapter of this small series, hope you enjoy it and until next time!**

**Review!**


	2. Brothers Fovever

**Hello everyone! I know this story is barely beginning but I'll appreciate knowing how's it going so far. Though thank you all for favorite story and story alerts.**

**And thank you to LauraSalvatore to be the first reviewer! Thank you! And thank you all how took a few precious minutes reading this not so good story. **

**Sorry I haven't updated, I was stuck studying for finals all week. **

**If anyone is interested in a Nian (Nina and Ian) fanfiction, look up "Not Like the Moves" by bukibuki **

**It is amazing! Check it out! Though is rated M, for some reasons... **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

**Chapter 2 on Come Home**

**Enjoy:)**

**~0~**

* * *

**"**_**Hey dad look at me**_

_**Think back and talk to me**_

_**Did I grow up according to plan?**_

_**And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?**_

_**But it hurts when you disapprove all along**_

_**And now I try hard to make it**_

_**I just want to make you proud**_

_**I'm never gonna be good enough for you**_

_**I can't pretend that I'm alright**_

_**And you can't change me**_

_**'Cuz we lost it all **_

_**Nothing lasts forever**_

_**I'm sorry I can't be perfect**_

_**Now it's just too late and We can't go back**_

_**I'm sorry I can't be perfect" **_

_**-Perfect by Simple Plan**_

**Come Home**

Damon walks slowly back into the kitchen, he's still trembling in anger at Giuseppe. _How dare he thinks he knows what Stefan wants?_

_ When was the last time he sat down and actually talk and listen to him? When was the last time he did that for me? Probably never._

He sighs, pushing the door to the kitchen open and steps inside. He notices right away Stefan wasn't there, just then Emma steps in from the back side door leaning into the gardens.

"Child, I hope you're talk with your Father was alright?" she said at once she notice him standing there by the door.

Damon shakes his head, "You know how those conversations end up anyway, Em. But this ones worst! Do you know what that bastard did? Do you! I can't believe him!"

Emma immediately seeing the young man in stress came rushing to him, wrapping her arms comfortingly around him. "Oh, child. What has your _Baba_ do to you?"

Damon runs his hand on his hair and sighs, "He...He sign me for the Confederacy Army, Emma. I'm leaving Wednesday morning!"

Emma gasps, her small hands clap her mouth, she stares in horror at her child, she watch Damon grow up into this young man, since his mother, Eve, died giving birth to Stefan.

"No, oh no, my child." She hugs him even tighter, Damon nods and buries his head against her arms, she was, after all, the only motherly figure he has in this house.

"I don't want to go, Em" Damon whispers against her arms, "I don't want to leave and risk my life...I don't want to left Stefan alone."

Emma sniffs, tears fall down to his raven hair, "I know, _my mtoto_, I know. Yet their's nothing you can do to defy your father. You must go, child."

Damon pulls out of the embrace, stands up abruptly. He runs a hand over his raven hair, frustrated.

"...what if I leave? I'll run away, with Stefan! We...we go somewhere far from Father...maybe you can come with us, and, and..."

Once again Emma wraps her arms around him, "Oh my sweetie...how I would love your imagination! But you cannot..._we_ cannot do that. I'm just a slave, my sweet and you are a noble. It's bad enough that other nobles see us talking. Now, my child, are you going to tell Master Stefan about this?"

Damon's blue eyes widen, "Oh I can't Emma! It will crush Stefan! It will crush him!"

Emma nods, sneaking a peak at the hallway making sure her Master wasn't there already, listening to them.

"Child, you have to. This will crush young Stefan...but you must do this. As a older brother you have a responsibilities with him. And one of them, Master Damon, is to tell him everything-the good and the bad. You must."

Damon lowers his head, he doesn't want to do this to Stefan...but Emma is right. He is the older brother and part of it is telling the truth...no matter how bad it may be.

He looks back at Emma and smiles, "You're right. I-I should tell him."

"Yes, child. Stefan's in the garden, go and talk to him."

The older Salvatore nods, gives Emma one more hug before jogging out the door into the warm day.

She is absolutely right, Damon thought over and over again, hoping the words might give him strength to do this.

Stefan must know about his Father death sentence on him,

but how does one tell their eleven-year-old brother that you're leaving to war...and possible not coming back?

Damon sighs again heavily, how much he hates is father right now. He leans against the porch rail for a moment, feeling the warmth of the sunrays kissing his expose skin yet it cannot warm the cold dread he feels inside.

In the distance he can see Stefan, laughing, running away from their Sheppard Dog, Casper.

He smiles, Stefan is so young, so full of innocence, full of life and imagination. He doesn't need this cold reality check on him. Stefan needs his brother, and no matter what Giuseppe thinks otherwise, Damon knows for certain Stefan will always need him-always.

"Damon!" Stefan yells, once he notice him on the porch, yanking Damon from his thoughts.

"Damon..." he said breathlessly, coming closer to him with Casper at his heels.

"W-What did Father want? Did you do something? Were you punish?"

Damon laughs a little, "Whoa there, kid. One question at a time!" Stefan looks down sheepishly, his light locks, so different from his own, tumble to his forehead. "Sorry Danny..."

The older Salvatore sighs, "Its alright, Stef. Now no, I didn't get punish and no I didn't do anything-though I think that was the problem."

Stefan frowns, he stops petting Casper, who whimpers and moves to the next pair of hands, Damon's. "What do you mean?" Damon glances upward into the sky. _gods, this is getting harder than I've imagine!_

He straightens up again, gently grabs Stefan by his shoulders. He's prepared to tell his brother but as Damon stares into his big green orbs, that are so full of innocence and life-he couldn't do it.

He can't break his spirit.

"Umm nothing-don't worry your little head with it," he smiles, ruffling Stefan's hair. Stefan swats his hand away and pouts.

Damon laughs, and Casper barks in joy. "Alright come on, adventures are calling our names! Onward, Stefan!"

Then Damon runs toward the woods, with Stefan and Casper at tow. He would tell him, Damon decides, running deeper into the woods, heading to the old waterfall he found weeks ago, he will tell Stefan...but with time. After all he has four more days to try.

* * *

_**~Waterfall: Later on~**_

"Wow!" Stefan exclaims, eyes widen, seeing the deep empty hole that once hold water. "Yep, it's amazing. Come on, I have something else to show you."

Damon carefully made his way down the edge of the hill, occasionally sneaking a glance on Stefan who was having a bit of trouble keeping up. He jumps on top of a rock, almost losing his balance.

"Careful here Stef. The rock is a bit slippery." Stefan's nods, he carefully places his hand for balance on the dirt, crouches down, then jumps to the rock where Damon stands.

Damon catches his brother by the arms, "There. Come on, Stef. You're gonna love this." Damon once again continues to walk further down the dry waterfall pit, to a big cliff side where Stefan can only guess was were the water use to fall.

He crouches down in front of a massive rock and pushes it a little, Stefan stand behind, seeing in fascination as a small little entrance appears as the rock moves. Damon sighs out, from the effort of removing the rock.

"I found this a while back, clean the place up so it can be save for you."

Upward from them, Casper barks, trying to find a way down. "Casper, heel!" Stefan commands.

The big dog whimpers up lays down, buries his nose on his front paws. Damon chuckles, "You now how to control him, he barely pays attention to me. Come on, Stef. Its amazing inside."

Damon squeezes between the two rocks and disappears completely. Stefan follows shortly afterwards.

The cave inside is dark, very dark. So dark, in fact, that Stefan has a hard time following is brother deeper in. "Damon?" Stefan question, worry display on his voice.

"Right in front of you, brother. Don't worry I wouldn't let anything happen to you. Come, we're getting closer."

They continue to walk further down, Stefan reaches out, hoping to find his brother through the darkness. He knows he's there-he always is, but it still frightens him. He needs some physical touch to easy him.

He feels Damon's hand intertwine with his own and that helps him to relax more. Damon suddenly stops, Stefan frowns ahead of them he can see light so why did his brother stop so suddenly?"

Damon turns back to look at them, the dim lighting was enough to see his smile plaster on his face. "You're gonna love it, come on." Damon pushes Stefan in front of him, grabs his my his shoulders and pushes him to continue on.

Stefan walks, carefully not to slip on the slippery surface.

"Oh my god." he whispers.

Damon smirks, "Told you so."

The cave was magnificent. Huge room, on top, sunlight shines through a hole, reflecting the pool of still blue water on the bottom. The whole room was dim blue, as the small pool of water lays still...untouched by human hands for a long, long time.

"This rock is limestone, cause of the water. That's why its a bit slippery here."

Stefan shakes his head, "Damon this is amazing! H-how did you find it!" Stefan slowly walks onward, amaze by the cave inner beauty.

"Came across it one day that Father kick me out. Come here ever since. It wasn't always this beautiful, I had to clean it up a bit before I showed you."

Stefan laughs in glee, "Wow this is so cool, Danny! I can't believe it!"

Damon chuckles, leaning against the cold limestone. "Believe it baby bro. No one else knows about this place, so the place is all ours; the Salvatore Brothers."

Stefan grins up to his brother, his eyes sparkle in amusement, "True, you know what Danny," he said walking closer to his brother, smiling. Damon frowns, "...What are you up, Stefie?"

Stefan smiles, giggling he walks behind Damon, "Nothing really, just this!" He suddenly pushes his brother with all his might forward. Damon yelps as he crashes into the cold water.

"STEFAN!"

Stefan just laughs his butt off, Damon smirks, "Oh hell no, bro. You're coming in with me!"

He swims closer to him and grabs his arm yanking him inside the water too.

They end up laughing at each other, splashing one another in happiness. There was no worry in their world-just the two of them-The Salvatore Brothers.

And nothing will ever change that-nothing.

* * *

**Thank you again for spending your time reading this sucky story.**

**Thank you though!**

**Review!**


	3. Miserable Mystery

**Hello again everyone! Hope you all had a great holiday!**

**Thank you for liking and reading my story, I appreciate it!**

**Chapter 3,"Mystery"  
**

* * *

_**"The strongest link in the world,**_

_**Is that of brotherhood,**_

_**An oath so powerful,**_

_**Nothing can break,**_

_**The sacred oath,**_

_**Link by blood is not enough,**_

_**Love, honesty and trust is what it entails."**_

_**-Segun Kanyinsola Oluwa**_

**Come Home**

The days has pass and it was early Tuesday morning that Damon Salvatore is, for once, wide awake. He mentally curses himself, he had three days to tell Stefan he's leaving for the army yet he has to wait for the last minute to do so! Shame on him!

He gets up from bed, shaking his raven hair desperately. He still has no idea how he's gonna break the news to Stefan, and he clearly doesn't want to. Yet he must.

He slowly gets dress to some dark brown breeches with a white silk shirt and his riding boots. He carelessly slides the arm sleeves over his arms, wearing now his favorite black coat.

Damon slowly opens his bedroom door, careful not let it creak to much, he steps lightly on the wooden floor. Stefan's bedroom door is open, as usual, so Damon has to be extra careful not to make any sudden sounds.

Thankfully he manages to reach the den area, Emma, hearing his footsteps looks up quickly.

"Oh, its just you, Master Damon." She says, hand over her chest, feeling her heartbeat. Damon frowns, "Why? Thought it was Giuseppe? What are you doing, Emma?"

Emma's eyes flicker over to the desk top then back at him, "Nothing of the sort, Damon. Though you've receive a letter."

Damon, still eying her suspiciously, walks closer to the desk top. A small looking envelope lays there, imprinted with his name. He sighs as he reads the returning address,

"Confederacy Camp, Virginia Military Academy... wonderful."

He quickly grabs the letter into his hands, the texture is rough, not like everyday paper use by the nobles. He carefully opens the envelope and read its context.

_Greetings Salvatore Family,_

_On behalf of the Confederacy Camp: The Virginia Military Academy, we would like to state that you're son, Damon Miguel Salvatore has been fully accepted into Camp. Our finest Generals will train your boy well to become a man and join the fight alongside our brothers._

_ A messenger and a couple of our graduation troops will be coming to Mystic Falls, Virginia for all the proper information, dates, and uniforms. _

_Our people will be arriving in City Hall for the sign-in this Tuesday July 16, 1857 ten-o' clock sharp. _

_Thank you for admitting your application, you do your country good._

_Sincerely,_

_General Thomas Jackson_

"Oh great," Damon growls, eyes rolling skyward.

"And what is great, on this fine morning, Damon." Came a voice behind him. Emma jumps up at the sudden appearance, "Master Salvatore, h-how may I be in service?"

Giuseppe's eyes never leaves his eldest son, "Nothing yet, Emma. Please leave me alone with my son."

Emma nods, curtseys then scurries away into the kitchen.

Giuseppe walks closer to Damon, who didn't turn around to acknowledge him.

"What is great, Damon? Is there something you have to tell me?" He says, though it came out more like a command.

Damon sighs heavily, "As a matter of fact, Father, yes I do have something to share with you on this fine morning."

He turns and hands over the letter to him. Giuseppe studies his son's face before eyeing the letter.

He quickly reads it, no emotions sneak out of his daily no-smiling mask.

Finally his eyes travel back to Damon's blue ones, "Why this is excellent news, Damon. I do suggest you going a soon as possible for all the necessary things you will need."

He hands back the letter to Damon before starting to walk by him. Damon's lips tremble, he shakes his head, back against Giuseppe.

"That's it?" he breaths out. "That's all you have to say?"

Damon can feel his father's presence still in the room, "What else do you want me to day, Damon? I sign you up for this...if I haven't I would have been saying more to you. However you don't deserve it.

A Salvatore never let's someone else live for them. A Salvatore is a noble! A aristocrat of society and we only learn and do the best! Yet Damon I had to do this for you. If it were Stefan, he would be already the first one to sign up for it. Because he is a _true_ Salvatore!"

Giuseppe stares at Damon's tense back before shaking his head, "I honestly don't know what's wrong with you, you act too irresponsible too rebellious too must like..."

"Like her," Damon interrupted facing his Father. "Like Mother, right?"

Giuseppe's cold eyes bore a hole into Damon's own. "This conversation is over, I suggest you prepare you belongings already."

Then with no other word, he continues to walk out the door into the Salvatore entrance way.

Damon eyes still lock to the door that his father just pass through, a small tear escapes the corner of his eye, he wipes it away furiously.

"Danny is there something wrong," a sudden little voice calls behind him.

Damon rapidly wipes his eyes and puts on a smile. He turns to his little brother and hugs him, like he does every morning. "Hey there Stefie. Don't worry, everything is peachy. Come on I haven't eaten yet and I'm totally starving."

Stefan giggles he grabs his brother's hand, "You're always hungry."

Damon smiles down on his as he leads him to the kitchen, "What can I say, I'm growing. One day you're gonna eat as much as I am maybe even more!"

Stefan frowns, "Nah I don't thing so."

Damon chuckles and ruffles his hair, its become a habit to do that every time.

Once they enter the kitchen the table already has a two plates and orange juice. Stefan giggles and point to one of the plates, "I'm guessing that one's yours, brother."

"Ahhh, yup you're right. Just the way I like it."

The plate has three sunny-side up eggs with three straps of bacon, two heated up breads with a bit of butter accompanied by a separate plate with pancakes and a glass of orange juice.

Damon's mouth became watery as the scent of the pancakes reaches him. "Umm yum."

He quickly sits down and starts wolfing down his food. Stefan just watches his brother curiously, not eating his own breakfast which is oatmeal and a piece of heated bread with butter.

Just then Emma comes in, "Damon! Manners, dear!"

Damon stops in mid-bite, he puts down his fork and gives a small smile.

"Swrory Em"

Emma glares at him but cracks a smile of her own, "Ahh Master Damon, you never change."

Stefan smiles and bites into his bread when suddenly his eyes wide, "Oh! I forgot something! Be right back!"

He climbs off from his chair and runs into the living room and up the stairs. Damon and Emma exchange looks but shrug.

Then Damon also remembers something he forgot, he slowly swallows his food before calling out, "Emma?"

Emma, meanwhile is humming a song as she cleans the dishes, "Yes, Damon."

Damon sighs, "Uhhh you know that letter I go today? Well some of the Confederacy troops are coming to give us our uniforms and everything else at ten and...I-I haven't told Stefan yet."

Emma stops washing the dishes and looks at Damon in shock but then a scowl form on her lips.

"Damon! I've told you, your first priority is Stefan! You should have told him sooner! Now look, its late now and you have to get your uniform in two hours! Agh, Damon!"

Damon looks down sheepishly, " I know, Em. I know! But I couldn't do it! I couldn't break him like that...you did not see the puppy eye look he gives me every time!"

Emma shakes her head, rubbing her temples.

"I know what look you're talking about, he gives those to everyone when he want's something. Damon, child listen to me you have to tell him today! Not tomorrow morning_, today_."

Damon sighs again, "F-fine! Fine Em, I'll figure out a awa-"

"Look Danny!" yells Stefan as he comes again into the kitchen. Damon smiles right away, "What you go there, squirt."

Stefan hands him a piece of paper, Damon smiles again, "You drew a picture."

Stefan rolls his eyes, "Not just any picture, Damon. It's a picture of us! See? That's you and that's me and that's Casper!"

Now Damon can see it, Stefan always has the artistic skills. With more guidance and practice he surely can become the next Thomas Cole.

"It's impressive Stefie, its for me?"

Stefan nods enthusiastically , "Yup! You like it?"

"Of course!" Damon places the drawing on the table before grabbing his brother in his lap, "I love everything you do."

* * *

_**~Two hours later~**_

Damon pets his horse, Jack, smoothly, thinking of how in the world he's gonna tell Stefan. But for right now, Damon has to get into town, alone.

He double checks Jack's straps and saddle before mounting on his black stallion.

He grabs the reins, carefully turns his horse to the direction of town before kicking his horse lightly on the sides. "Come on Jack, to town, boy._ Click, click._"

Jack grunts a bit before obeying, steady fast pace walks toward town.

Damon didn't even notice Stefan was watching him from the stables, getting his pony, Marty groom. He watch confuse and worried why his brother left without taking or telling him where?

He descide to go look for Emma, maybe she knows something of his sudden departure. Stefan throws the brush next to the rest of them, gives Marty one last pat before running to the gardens.

Emma would be right now collecting the plant's fruits and vegetables with her own friends. Stefan quickly barges in, Emma and her four friends quickly quiet down but smile in realizing who it was.

"Hello there Stefan," calls Silvia, one of her friends. the others smile in acknowledgement.

Stefan smiles at well, "Good morning, ma'ams."

The five women chuckle, Stefan and his gentle manners. "Emma?"

"Yes, child?"

"Do you know where Damon when? I saw him riding off into town though he didn't tell me why though."

Emma sighs her dark eyes wouldn't sneak a glaze at him. "I have no idea, Stefan. But don't worry, he's be back soon enough. He must speak to you importantly."

Stefan frowns, but nods, scurrying away.

He knows Emma is hiding something, and she doesn't want to tell him.

Maybe is has to do with Damon wanting to tell him something...then why would he leave without saying anything.

Stefan shakes his head, he'll ask Damon himself what he was doing when he comes. Hoping he'll get answers and not more mysteries.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Next chapter is how Damon tells little Stefie he's leaving for war. **

**Thank you for your time! Review!**


	4. Liar

**Hello again readers, thank you for all your reviews!**

**Chapter 4 on Come Home.**

**Inspired by **_**"Goodbye Apathy" **_**by One Republic**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**~Previously on Come Home~**_

_Stefan frowns, but nods, scurrying away._

_HE knows Emma is hiding something, and she doesn't want to tell him_

_Maybe is has to do with Damon wanting to tell him something...then why would he leave without saying anything. _

_Stefan shakes his head, he'll ask Damon himself what he was doing when he comes. Hoping he'll get answers and not more mysteries. _

_**"It's like most phenomena's**_

_**Of our time,**_

_**Comes with its ups and downs**_

_**Twist and turns**_

_**Those trivial moments**_

_**Its what make our oath stronger"**_

* * *

It took at least ten minutes for Damon to reach the City Hall and another five to just find a spot of Jack. Once he found a quiet (or as quiet as it can get in a crowded place) for his horse, Damon walks briskly into City Hall.

City Hall Of Mystic Falls is huge, a size that can make the Salvatore Estate look tiny in comparison. Beautiful marble echoes the heels of Damon's riding boots, the white walls with intricate designs meet him as he walks deeper inside.

The crystal chandelier on top is enough to illuminate this big place full of wooden tables with expensive vases and paintings...it's almost like an art gallery.

Damon stops dead on his tracks, their hundreds of young men here, just waiting to be sign-in.

"Whoa"

He never though these many teen would want to go off to war, he surely doesn't.

"On this line over here are first names in alphabetical order from A-G! Over here are names H- Q! And here are R-Z!

Find you're correct line and get a move on!" yells a young solider in uniform, directing young men and their families. Damon sighs, steadily walks to his designated line.

"Hey Salvatore over here!" came a cry from the massive line. Damon grins, knowing who exactly would dare call him by his last name. He quickly pushes his way toward the source of the call until he saw him.

Dennis Jamie Forbes (who prefers to go as Jamie), his best friend, smiles back at him, patting Damon on his back.

"Hey Damon, fancy seein' you here."

"I can say the same for you, Jamie. Didn't know you sign up for death so young."

Jamie chuckles, his green eyes sparkling in amusement.

"Haha. You're young too, Salvatore. Anyways I didn't sign up, in fact I was hoping not to be here at all. But my father did, saying it will bring _honor_-"Jamie makes small air quotes, rolling his eyes skyward-"to the family since Michael is inheriting the estate and the family business."

Damon nods, "Same here, Giuseppe just loves a chance to get rid of me. He sign me up and told me on Saturday!"

Jamie squints, "Whoo that's awful!"

Damon shrugs, "Not much of a surprise really, I kind of figured he'll do that. Hey, have you broken the news to Rick and Anne?"

Jamie sighs, running his fingers through his short blond locks.

"Ugh, the worst part of it all. How can you tell your eleven and seven year old siblings that you're leaving and possible not coming back? Let me tell you, its was damn hard...but I had too, ya know?"

Damon nods again, "So...how they take it?"

"Well," Jamie starts, moving forward as the line progresses. " Rick pretty much went into shock though he quickly recovered and stormed out of the house. Can't blame him. Little Annie, well it was bad.

She went into shock, started hyperventilating and everything! Even Dr. Matthews has to come over to check up on her cause we couldn't get her to stop! She's fine now, thank gods, but sad.

I hate it when she's sad, Rick too, it just breaks my heart."

The two teen then fell into silence, Damon gulps. _What if I tell Stefan and he'll start hyperventilating too? What happens if he gets sick after that? Oh gods now I don't want to tell him at all! _

His heart hammers in his chest, seeing a possible image of Stefan not being able to breath and something awful can happen to him.

_All because of me._

"Say," Jamie starts jolting Damon out of his head. "Have you told Stefan yet?"

Now it was Damon's turn to sigh, "No, I haven't yet. I just don't know how! Since my mother died and Giuseppe's excessive bad mood swing...I'm the only thing he's got. His other company is his nanny, Emma but...its not the same as if I were there, you know? Stefan will always need me, and we never been truly separated for a long period of time.

And I-I just can't do it, Jamie. No matter how many ways I make up a plan to tell him, when I'm with him...I just can't! What's wrong with me?"

Jamie sighs, he stands in front of Damon, putting his hands on his shoulders for comfort, "Hey there's nothing's wrong with you. You're just acting like a big brother should! Stefan is everything for you and vice-versa of course you don't want this for the both of you...its natural.

Means you're a fantastic big brother."

Damon stare at his friend, thoughtfully. "You're right, but I still have to tell him."

* * *

_**~ A hour later: Salvatore Estate~**_

"Whooo" Damon whispers to Jack. The black horse grumbles to a halt by the stables, Damon dismounts him and carefully grabs the reins pulling his horse inside. "Easy there, Jack." The horse whines, nudging his nose on Damon's hand. Damon chuckles petting him, "Gotta take off the seat, buddy. So you can be more comfortable."

Once his horse in well groomed and cozy, Damon jogs back to the house through the back door.

No one was in the kitchen, Damon shrugs the bag they have him down and continues walking into the dinning room and out the door into the living room. Emma was there, cleaning the vase on the small display tables, "Damon you're back."

"Yup, is Father here?"

Emma shakes her head, "No, he will not be back until nightfall."

Damon nods once before racing up the stairs, "Damon...you have to tell Stefan." Emma's voice stops him. The oldest Salvatore doesn't look back, his lips form into a thin line as he keeps on going up the stairs. He stops in front of Stefan's room, and knocks.

"Come in!" calls his brother and Damon slowly opens the door. Stefan, once he saw who it was, abandons the book he was reading and runs to embrace his brother.

"Damon where were you? I saw you go off into town but you didn't take me like you always do."

Damon sighs and guides him to his bed, "Listen Stef I have to tell you something very important alright."

Stefan frowns but nods nonetheless. "Look," Damon continues, fiddling with the rim of his shirt. "Remember...remember Father always complaining about a war that's going on?

Well, Father wants me to go and help the ones who are fighting against the bad side. So...I-I have to leave, Stefan. I'm leaving tomorrow morning to a place where they'll l teach me everything and then leave to war with the rest of them. But where I'm going...I cannot take you with me, brother..."

Damon studies Stefan still complexion before continuing on.

"So you have to stay here, with Father and Emma and the rest of the mice people...until I come back."

Once Damon said it the weigh on his chest suddenly evaporates, he waits still of the reaction of his younger brother.

Stefan didn't seem to react at all. He stares intensely at his folded hands, "Stefan? Stefan say something okay?"

Stefan then shakes his head, "B-But in war people die Damon. What if you don't come back? Why are you going? Why can't you say with me?" He whispers lifting his head so tears stream down his cheeks.

He suddenly gets up, his expression turns harder, frowning deeper and he has his jaw clench tightly. "Why, Damon! Why are you leaving me? Did I do something? Whatever it is I'm sorry...just doing go! Father wouldn't want you to go, I-I bet you're lying huh? You're lying to me aren't you! Stop it Damon it isn't funny!"

He stomps his feet, more tears stream down his eyes as he shakes his head furiously.

Damon wide eye, runs to him to embrace him but Stefan pushes him away, "NO! DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU LIAR!" He screams running out of the room.

"Stefan? Stefan! STEFAN!" Damon chases after him.

Emma gasps as Stefan pushes by her and runs out the door. "Stefan come back here now!" yells Damon after him. Emma sighs, clutching her heart, "Oh God protect little Stefan, help him to understand."

_~0~0~0~0~0~_

Stefan runs faster as ever, he never knew how fast he can go. Tears cloud his vision, as he makes his way into the forest. He just want to get away, to leave everything behind.

Damon was playing a cruel trick on him, Father would never do that to him. Why is he playing with him? Didn't he realize that it isn't funny...that it hurt so much?

Stefan gasps, he trips over a root. He's breathing hard, he can feel his heartbeat pounding in his chest. "STEFAN!" screams his brother behind him. Stefan gets up quickly, continues to run.

He'll go the cave Damon showed him before, if he can lose his brother he'll be fine there. HE wipes his eyes furiously, the tears come to fast for his liking, he cant even see where he's going!

The riverbank is on his right, the current is strong since it rain hard yesterday night. The water roars furiously, rapids crash over the back. Stefan runs quickly over the slippery mud, not caring about anything.

"Ah!" Stefan yelps, his slips over a rock and stumbles over the water edge, pluming into the cold, dark water below.

Damon runs as fast as he can behind his brother, he never wanted this. _This wasn't suppose to happen! _

His heart aches at the though Stefan is hurt because of him, "Stupid stupid," Damon curses at himself, almost tripping over a branch. "STEFAN!"

No answer, though he can make out a small figure running towards the riverbank. "Oh no." The river has grown as twice as much since last night's rain, it was not a place to be for a small kid.

He continues to run toward the bank until a small pitch voice screams, "DAMON! DAMON HELP!"

Damon growls, with more determination he runs faster until he reaches the riverbank, "Stefan where are you!"

A splash and coughing sounds answers him, Damon blue eyes widen, "Stefan! NO!"

He runs over to Stefan, by the riverbank, Stefan manage to grab a branch but the current is to strong, he cannot hold on much longer. "Damon!" Stefan manages to choke out through the water.

"Hold on Stefan, I'm coming."

Damon slowly descends next to Stefan, with one hand he grabs hold of a tree branch, testing it strength before stretching his other hand to Stefan. "Come on Stef. You can do it, reach for my hand with your left hand. Come on that's it."

Stefan grunts, stretching his hand toward his brothers. "Almost there!" They both stretch, they're fingertips brush together until they hear a crack.

The branch, Stefan grabs on is breaking. "Ignore it, come on!" Damon urges. Stefan nods, he moves closer. Damon almost has a hold of his palm when the branch snaps.

"No!" Damon reaches out quickly, manages to pull Stefan out and push him to the safe side of the riverbank.

Yet he himself slips and crashes straight into the water.

"Damon? Damon! DAMON!" screams Stefan, clutching himself.

But Damon did not resurface.

* * *

**Whoa!**

**Sorry I update late and that its a bit short but I hope you enjoy either way.**

**Review and thank you!**


	5. Hold on Tight

**Hello again readers, thank you for all your wonderful reviews!**

**Sorry for keeping you waiting for so long. **

**Chapter 5 on Come Home.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**~Previously on Come Home~**_

_A splash and coughing sounds answers him, Damon blue eyes widen, "Stefan! NO!"_

_He runs over to Stefan, by the riverbank, Stefan manage to grab a branch but the current is to strong, he cannot hold on much longer. _

_"Damon!" Stefan manages to choke out through the water._

_"Hold on Stefan, I'm coming."_

_Damon slowly descends next to Stefan, with one hand he grabs hold of a tree branch, testing it strength before stretching his other hand to Stefan. "Come on Stef. You can do it, reach for my hand with your left hand. Come on that's it."_

_Stefan grunts, stretching his hand toward his brothers. "Almost there!" They both stretch, they're fingertips brush together until they hear a crack._

_The branch, Stefan grabs on is breaking. "Ignore it, come on!" Damon urges. Stefan nods, he moves closer. Damon almost has a hold of his palm when the branch snaps._

_"No!" Damon reaches out quickly, manages to pull Stefan out and push him to the safe side of the riverbank._

_Yet he himself slips and crashes straight into the water._

_"Damon? Damon! DAMON!" screams Stefan, clutching himself._

_But Damon did not resurface._

_**"A brother is not just your friend,**_

_**He is the one you share your deepest secrets with;**_

_**The one who can read you,**_

_**In and out,**_

_**Cover to cover**_

_**And can never lie to you.**_

_**Ever."**_

The green-eyed brother stares intently at the raging waters he, just a few seconds ago, was held captive by. His small heart is bounding uncontrollably, his breath became irregular, getting harder and harder just to squeeze in oxygen.

His mind went blank the second he saw his older brother fall into the waters.

"D-Damon?" he whispers, his whole body shaking from the cold and fear.

His eyes flicker over to the spot his brother fell into, his attentions moves to any type of moments by the waters. But nothing but the current growls at him.

_Oh please, no. Damon please come back!_

As if God himself heard him, the next instant there's a eruption of water, and a dark bob cracks up to the surface.

Damon.

Stefan's eyes widen, he scrambles to his feet trying to get closer to him but not so much that he falls again. "Damon! Damon, answer me!"

Damon didn't reply back, instead the current gently pushes him tot he river bank, there he lays, unresponsive.

Stefan runs toward his brother, he shakes Damon furiously.

"Damon! Wake up, don't pretend with me, Damon! It isn't funny!" He cries desperately wanting his brother just crack that proud grin, opening his mischief eyes and laugh at his little brother's he didn't he stays immobilize in spot. His features are paler than usual, and his skin feels cold.

"No!" Stefan yells. He brushes his bangs out of his pale face. "No, please! I don't want to lose you! I love you so much, brother!"

"Master Stefan! Master Damon!" cries voices from up top the river bank, Stefan breathes in heavily, he cracks a desperate smile, "Over here!" he yells, cupping his hands in front of his mouth. "Over here, please hurry!"

Behind him, Stefan hears heavy steps, crunching over the fallen brown leaves, he looks up through his teary eyes and lets out a breath of relief. "Ben! Ben, over here."

A large middle age man steps out into the river bank, he sinks out in front of the brothers. "Master Stefan! Are you alright? Oh!" He didn't even let Stefan answer (though in shock he probably wouldn't answer) when he yanks Damon from his laps on to the ground, "Master Damon!"

Ben places his hands on Damon's chest pushing down hard. Stefan frowns, _Why is he hurting him?_

"Ben! What are you doing? You're hurting him!" He tries to shove the man away but with his hand, Ben pushes him. "Take Master Stefan away from here!" He order the other men, hovering around.

Big sturdy hands halt Stefan up. Stefan screams and kicks at his capturer but the grip is strong. "No! Damon! Damon wake up! Please!" he cries, desperately trying to reach his brother.

"M-master S-Stefan stop...m-moving!," grunts the man holding him. "No!"

Then a loud gasp erupts follow by coughing. Ben smiles, "Master Damon!"

Damon coughs up the remaining water, he cracks open his eyes and whispers, "The o-one and o-only."

The men burst into cheers, some laugh and patting each other in the back. Damon grins, he slowly tries to stand up.

"Damon!"

Damon head snaps up where his name was called, he say Stefan smiling at him. "Well, what are you waiting for? Come here!" Stefan runs toward his brothers waiting arms, locking his arms around his neck.

Stefan buries his face alongside Damon's neck, inhaling his scent. Damon smiles, he gently rubs his wet locks, "Its alright Stefan, I'm fine. We both are fine."

Stefan pulls back just enough to see his older brother's eyes, "We are, right?"

Damon kisses his nose, giving him a small smile, "Of course, we will always be alright."

_**~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_

Damon walks gently into Stefan's bedroom. He grins seeing his younger brother dead asleep with only on foot on the bed the other on the ground and his covers laying on the floor.

"Ah Stefan, you're gonna catch a cold," he whispers placing his left leg on the bed and gently rearranging the covers to wrap around his small body. He stares at Stefan's sleeping form, he look much more peaceful than he was moments ago.

On the ride back to the estate after the major swim they took, Stefan didn't want to let go of Damon (which was fine by him) until their Father ordered to speak with Damon alone. No matter how many times Damon crooned him he's going to be there-he wouldn't let go!

Emma had to make a special tea for him to relax and fall asleep.

Damon sighs, sitting on the edge of the bed with his hands on his hair.

Giuseppe punished him for Stefan's little episode, blaming Damon not to know who to handle the news to Stefan-and for not taking care of him as a older brother should.

On that moment, Damon only saw red, he straighten himself up from the unnecessary beating, lock arms with Giuseppe and met him eye to eye.

"Do not tell me how to be a brother for Stefan when you yourself had never been a father to him! And you will never ever hit me-or Stefan ever again!"

Giuseppe met his son's glance with his own fury. He yanks Damon's arm sending the teen crashing to the wooden desk.

"You ungrateful sinister child! How dare you talk that way to your Father! You're nothing but a pathetic incompetent fool, Damon! Stefan does not need leadership from you...he needs a man to look up to...not a devil's child like yourself." Then to finish it off, he slaps Damon hard across the face.

Even now Damon can still feel the stink of the slap imprinted on his face. His blue eyes gently flicker back to his brother. He gets up slowly, stepping closer to his brother planting a small kiss on his forehead. Even after this and Stefan's plead not to leave, Damon has too.

Of course the choice he made will affect Stefan and himself but Damon can't help to wonder what's life over the borders of Mystic Falls? He only left Mystic Falls when he was five, when his Mother wanted him to visit some relates up north.

The carriage ride only lasted a few hours, but those few were a thing of wonder for Damon. He loves exploring new places and ideas...after all he is known to be curious.

One last look at Stefan's sleeping form, Damon walks briskly to his own room shutting the door. He notices right away the Confederacy bag the generals gave him on his bed, just starting at him. Without a second thought, Damon opens the bag and flips it over, dumping down the context on the bed.

A clean darkish grey uniform with all the buttons and straps, a hat with he same color, a small black booklet, and another envelope.

Damon's fingers hover over the seal envelope for a second, he didn't want to read what it has in store for him...yet then again, somewhere inside of him does. He carefully picks up the envelope, eying it slowly before tearing the side taking out the folded paper.

_Mr. Damon Miguel Salvatore, _

_Thank you again for joining our cause for freedom, to fight for out country. You do us well, I hope. _

_In this letter here are your arrive schedule of a carriage which you shall go to the train station toward camp. _

_In here you will find your ticket, paid and ready. _

_Pack lightly into the bag you received-things only necessary. You may take a photo or two if you prefer. _

_You shall leave your home with your uniform on and ready at five o' clock sharp to catch the train at 5:30 a.m. _

_My deepest thank you for your bravery, _

_General Thomas Jackson_

Damon sighs, dropping the letter on his bed. Kicking off his riding boots, he jumps on his bed making the stuff jump too. He stares at the white ceiling, deep in thought when his bedroom door opens.

"Oh, Emma its you." Damon breathes out, expecting the worse. Emma smiles at him, "My child," she walks toward him wrapping her arms around his body pulling him close. "How I wish this would not happen to you."

"You and me both, Em." He mumbles. "How's Stefan? When I went he was asleep."

"And he continues to slumber, Damon." Emma coons him, running her hand over his dark locks. "In the morning I shall see how he is."

Damon slowly breaks out of the embrace, sitting up straighter. "Em, I'm leaving at five tomorrow...I'm not sure if I'll be able to say goodbye to him."

He gets up and walks to his dresser, "I have to pack, anyway Em."

Emma sighs, rising from the bed she places a comforting hand on Damon, "There are other ways to say goodbye to him, child. Write a letter to him or shall I tell him?"

The eldest Salvatore sighs, pulling open the drawer he grab some clothing before dumping it on his bed. "I-I'll write to him. Thanks Em, but I want to be alone for awhile, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Emma nods, "As you wish Master Damon."

Damon chuckles a bit as Emma walks slowly out of the room, closing the door behind her.

A few minutes pass when Damon was done packing. He pick out a few light stuff and two warm jackets (one leather, his favorite.) He shakes his shoulders and arms hoping it will reveal some of the tension that has been adding up since the start.

Now to write Stefan a goodbye letter.

He settles down on his desk, paper and his quill (originally his mother's) and came up blank.

How do you start writing a goodbye letter to your little brother?

It must have been hours that have pass by before Damon writes the first sentence.

_Dearest brother of mine, _

_By the time you are reading this is because either you woke up to see this letter or you search the whole house for me. _

_Well this letter is a goodbye letter. _

_I know that you didn't believe me when I told you Father signed me up for the army and I don't blame you either. If the roles were reverse...I will probably do the same. _

He pauses a moment, searching for the right words.

_The things you heard about the upcoming war is all true. The people need someone to protect them...and I'm doing the same. _

_I'm protecting you, little brother. Because you are everything for me, everything!_

_I love you so much Stefan and I know this is really hard but have hope._

_I will be back! We will be playing in the gardens, making jokes, prank on Emma and the others once again! I promise. _

_You know why?_

In the early morning, with the sun barely touching the clouds, Damon walks quietly into Stefan's bedroom.

He smiles seeing his little brother fast asleep. he slowly reaches out to move a light lock form his face and kisses his forehead.

_Because I'll come back for you and only for you. You are the reason why I will fight my way through this...so we can me together again._

_ The Salvatore Brothers, inseparable!_

"I love you brother," Damon mumbles holding back tears. "I will always be with you, always."

He kisses Stefan's forehead one more time before setting the letter on his dresser.

_I know you crying (do not try to deny it either Stefie)  
And I know you are upset and no, this is not a prank...I will miss you so much. _

_I will write to you every chance I get. _

Damon sneaks one last glance at Stefan before shutting his door and walks away.

_I love you Stefan, never forget that and I will come back for you, only for you little brother. _

_Until hold on tight...and wait till I get back. _

_You're loving older brother, _

_Damon_

Tears fall down Stefan's pale cheeks that morning, he drops the letter, his hands shaking furiously. "No, no, no, no..." He whispers, clutching his chest. A immense pain burns within him, making it harder and harder to breath. He runs out of his room into Damon's.

"Damon! Damon I know you here! Stop playing tricks on me!"

No answer.

Stefan breaths heavily, searching around his brother's room. He then runs down the stairs into the main entrance of the Salvatore Estate toward the kitchen. Emma, sitting still with her hands on her head on the table, jumps as the door exploded open.

"Stefan-"

"Where's Damon, Emma! I can't find him anyway a-and he left me a letter saying he...he...oh, gods where his he!" Stefan then crashes to the floor in tears, helpless sobs escape him. Emma immediately goes to his side, cradles him up in her arms.

"Shhhh Stefan, calm down child and let me explain."

Stefan shakes his head furiously, tears still slipping down. He bits his lips from keeping a sob down. He yanks himself form Emma and runs out the door.

"Stefan! Stefan, child!" Emma yells right after him.

But Stefan didn't care, he runs to the front of the house toward the path leading to town, he runs furiously; heart pounding in his chest.

"Stefan!"

Stefan ignores Emma's pleas, "Damon!" He screams out. "DAMON!"

Though in his heart, Stefan knew...its brother is just to far away to hear him cry.

* * *

**End of Chapter I hope you all enjoyed it. Damon left so meaning this story will probably end soon. And sorry for any grammar or spelling errors!**

**Review!**


	6. Swear

**Welcome again readers. Thank you for all your support and faith in this story. **

**Chapter 6, "Swear"**

**On Coming Home**

**Enjoy**

* * *

_**~Previously on Come Home~**_

Stefan shakes his head furiously, tears still slipping down. He bits his lips from keeping a sob down. He yanks himself form Emma and runs out the door.

"Stefan! Stefan, child!" Emma yells right after him.

But Stefan didn't care, he runs to the front of the house toward the path leading to town, he runs furiously; heart pounding in his chest.

"Stefan!"

Stefan ignores Emma's pleas, "Damon!" He screams out. "DAMON!"

Though in his heart, Stefan knew...his brother is just to far away to hear him cry.

_**"The one who stands by you,**_

_**Through thick and thin,**_

_**A friend not only in need,**_

_** But a friend indeed,**_

_**No one's else comes close,**_

_**Than your brother,**_

_**He loves you as you love him,**_

_**So says the law,**_

_**That binds you to him,**_

_**As him to you, The law of brotherhood." **_

_**"Only the strongest will survive**_

_**Lead me to heaven, when we die**_

_**I am the shadow on the wal**_

_**lI'll be the one to save us all"**_

_**~Blow me Away by Breaking Benjamin**_

Weeks have pass since Stefan's older brother left for the army. Day after day young Stefan Salvatore march his way to the common room, asking Emma if any mail came from Damon. She shook her head and whispers "No" in a sullen voice.

Stefan just nod a thanks and head back to Damon's room. The first night without his brother was the most horrible night ever. Stefan remembers having a nightmare, one of Damon dying in battle. He had immediately run to his older brother's room, seeking condolence and love from him.

Yet when he realize the bedroom was empty, he rush to Damon's bed, hid under the covers and cried. He cried until the first ray of sunlight peek over the blinds, he even still produce tears down his cheeks as Emma comes into the room and soothes him into a hug.

After that it became a ritual.

Stefan would go into his brothers room and sleep under the faded scent of his brother. He'll get up, get dress (he moved some of his clothes into Damon's room) and head out for the mail. When he was sure he didn't receive anything, he just walk slowly up the stairs back into his brothers room.

No one, not even Emma can take Stefan away from that room. He'll just stay there for the entire day.

Giuseppe didn't thought about it much, thinking its a face Stefan has to go through. After all, Damon is not going to be around all the time in his life. Stefan must learn how to live without his brother around.

Yet as the first two week pass by and Stefan still refusing to come out of Damon's room, Giuseppe has enough.

He stormed into Damon's room finding the young Salvatore under the covers.

"Stefan stop acting this way!" he barked, marching to the boy and grabbing him tightly by the arm hoisting him up. Stefan gasps from the force, being drag out of his brothers room. He kicked and scream for his father to let him go but Giuseppe held on good and thrown Stefan out the door. Stefan's head slammed on the opposite wall.

Eyes fill with tears, Stefan glance up at his father to see him locking Damon's room and placing the key in his coat's pocket.

"Damon is gone, Stefan!" Giuseppe hiss. " And you have to man up and deal with it. I do not want you this way. You have to make your own life as well. Understand?"

Stefan nods tears brimming his lashes and biting his lower lip from crying out. Giuseppe sighs, his features soften.

"Stephano, I do not want you to act this way. You cannot count on your brother to be there always.

His is making his life right now and frankly his life will not have you trailing behind him. I do not want that for you. Your are a brilliant child, Stefan. You are destined for something more. _Capito?__**(Understood)**_"

The young boy just stares, breathes soft and shallow with tears streaming down slowly on their own accord. His father grumble something else before leaving Stefan clutching himself in the corner of the corridor.

Days pass since Giuseppe had violently thrown Stefan out of his brother's room, and the young boy spend his days sitting in the garden, facing the woods on the opposite side of the estate.

Emma sighs unconditionally while peeling some onions. She glance out the kitchen window, watching Stefan sitting on the lawn, pulling out chunks of grass, staring out into the woods.

She sighs again, "Oh, gracious God of mine, please smooth young Master Stefan's broken heart. And protect Master Damon from death, he is too kind and young to die a soldier death."

She close her eyes sending a prayer for the brothers, her eyes flicker open a few minutes after to Stefan. Yet he was no longer there.

Stefan walks aimlessly through the thick woods next to the estate. His emerald eyes glister in the bland rays of sunlight peeking through the tall pine trees.

He listens around his surroundings, hearing the dry leaves crunch under his boots, a woodpecker grinds fiercely through the tree trunk and birds chirping in ecstasy. He stops and leans against a tree, feeling its rough texture under his smooth palms. Its a shame that all this wonderful beauty of the worlds was not enough to let his mind lose into it.

He was lost in the thought of his brother, wondering of his stay. His he happy? Sad? Angry? Does he have any friends? Does his brother miss him as much as he did? Is he alright? He sighs letting his vision drop, his front bangs tickle his forehead.

He felt...nothing since Damon's sudden departure. Every emotion is him is...numb, for the lack of a better word. Its just a deep, terrible sadness that hinders any other emotion.

The sun seems to shine less, the birds chirp miserably in his hears. Stefan is conscious that the world around, it's still is that beautiful place, full with wondrous new adventures and mysterious places to explore.

Yet without his brother, his bests of friends, his _rock_, the world is dull, silent and gray.

Stefan had no idea how many hours had pass but before he knew it a dark shadow cast before him, it was close to dawn. He brush himself off the trunk, his limps protest under the stiffness though he ignored it.

He gave the tree a small pat before walking again through the narrow trail back to the estate. The soft breeze blew around him as if it too feels the sadness in his small heart.

"Stefan! Where have you been, boy." Emma cried racing toward him as he reappeared on the border of the beautiful green lawn to the dark woods behind.

Stefan head shot up, "Has there been a letter since my departure?"

Emma ignores his question instead she embraces him fiercely,

"No not wonder off without telling someone first, Stefan. I almost had a heart attack thinking something bad happened to you. Promise me you will tell a adult when you're leaving the Estate."

Stefan wiggle out of the hug, "Is there a letter for me?" He asks again. Emma sighs fiddling with her hands, "No. There is no letter for you, my boy."

Stefan stares at her acknowledging the meaning of those words, he smiles and gives a small nod. "Thank you." Then he walks pass Emma into the house.

Emma slowly stands up, staring at the retreating figure of the younger Salvatore boy. She lets out a hard sigh, her eyes narrow. _I have to talk to Master Salvatore, he must know of the condition of his son._

She grabs her skirts and hurries inside the house, with every step courage rises up in her chest-and _**fear. **_

~0~0~0~0~0~

Emma lets out a huge breath, trying to ease her jittery nerves that shake her to the core. She tries to think of the positive outcome of this yet to happen conversation with the master of the house.

Master Salvatore will see her reasons to worry about Stefan, he will understand the condition on his son and immediately embrace him in his arms and say soft, soothing words in his ear. And be the father he suppose to be.

Emma chuckles amuse at her own stupidity. If only life were that simple.

A soft knock echoes through the quiet corridor, Emma waits fiddling with her hands. "Enter." A strong authority voice booms over the oak-wood double doors.

For Master Stefan, she repeats like a broken record as she enters cautiously inside the study.

Giuseppe di Salvatore is a cold and hard man. Coming from Florence, Italy to the Americas when he was young is quite an adventure.

Learning to speak fluent English and soften his Italian accent (though when he is very upset his heavy Italian accents caves out) and inheriting his Father's lands-the mighty Salvatore Estate; 2,000 acres of well nourish lands, a productive industry in textile making the newly residents of Mystic Falls rich, richer than any other man in town, including the Lockwood's.

The Salvatore's, one of the Founding Fathers of this small town in Virginia.

In truth, Giuseppe does care a big responsibly, living up to his last name, honoring his ancestors through generations. And face it, parenting isn't his area of expertise's.

Master di Salvatore looks up from his neat pile of stack papers as Emma enters, he glares with those cold olive green eyes that Emma wonders if there was a time that those eyes sparkled with happiness.

Of course they did once, Eve.

"Emma," Master Salvatore greets solemnly inclining his head. "Master Salvatore," Emma bows formerly. "I have a request-no, pardon a issue to discuss with you, Master. About young Master Stefan."

Giuseppe frowns, leaning forward against his oak-wood desk, swiftly taking off his reading glasses. "What about Stephano, Emma? Has he gone ill?"

Emma clears her throat, "Not physically ill, Master Salvatore but emotionally and spiritually he has. Its about his brother, Damon is the whole world to Stefan and since he left-Stefan has not been himself.

He is restless, always asking if a letter came from his brother and disappointed when it doesn't, broken even. Nothing seems to cheer him up without his brother, Stefan is empty-a empty shell of the young, cheerful boy he once was."

Emma, breathing rather hard, waits for her master's reply.

Giuseppe sighs, sinking back in his leather recliner chair folding his hands professionally on his stomach.

"Emma, I sincerely appreciate your deep concerns over my sons, since the time Damon was a infant, but lately you are getting way to in my family business."

Emma frowns, "Pardon, master."

Giuseppe rises from his chair, stepping from behind the desk to Emma who took a involuntary step back.

"You have been a servant in this family since...Amelia's first child, you know my boys as well as I do-"

_Or maybe more,_ thought Emma.

"-but you are getting to concern over it. May I remind you, _Emma_, you are a slave in this household, nothing more and much less than my sons and I.

I've let you over the pass years come close to Stefan but you are not his mother. His concern has nothing to do with you. Let me, his father, handle this situation. Stefan needs to learn to live without his..._brother_. And that's the end of this discussion, leave now."

Giuseppe glares at her, accommodating his coat before retreating back to his desk. Emma, dumbstruck, glares back.

She knows her place! And she doesn't need reminding, but Stefan needs her! Needs her more than him.

"Excuse me, Master Giuseppe," Emma growls out before her own mind tells her to shut up,

"I may be just a simple slave to you but Stefan sees me more of someone he can approach. I do not remember seeing the last time he had that sort of confidence with you, Master.

And certainly not Damon as well. Your sons need my guidance more than yours, and if you are not doing to do anything for Stefan's health then I will!"

Giuseppe stops mid-walk, he turn again to Emma, his face reflecting shock of her outburst.

Raising his eyebrow he says, "Pardon? Did-did you just insult me? You! A _schiavo_! You have no right, _nero_-" Emma flinched, the Italian accent flows strongly through his words. "_Stupido_, _sconsiderato_ women! You have no right, none whatsoever! To insult me like that.

You stay out of my business, including my son!" He is right on her face now, Emma can see his nose flare and his eyes narrow in disgust. He raise his hand as if to hit her but lowered it an instant later, "Go back to your work, _schiavo_."

He hiss under his breath.

"And stay away from Stefan."

Emma gulps, her heart beating rapidly it hurts against her chest. She mumbles a "yes, master' then scurries out the door and didn't stop until she was safe in the kitchen, far away from the studio. She breathes slowly trying to calm her beating heart.

"No matter what you said, master." She mumbles under her breath, seeing Stefan once again sitting on the front lawn looking out into the woods.

"No matter what you do to me, I will always be here for Stefan. I swear it on God...and on young Damon's life."

* * *

**And that was it, pretty short huh. Sorry for the wait, I had writers block for a while but now I'm finally back on track. This story as I said is a short story so it may end soon. Thank you for reading today's chapter!**

**Review!**

**Translation:**

_**Capito-**__Understood_

_**Schiavo**__-Slave_

_**Nero**__-black_

_**Stupido**__-Stupid_

_**Sconsiderato**__- inconsiderate_


	7. This just isn't his Day

**Hello again readers, sorry for the poor update schedule! Sometimes I have a case of writer's block. **

**So with that said, I'm going to speed things up a bit here. **

**Chapter 7, "This just isn't his Day**

**On Coming Home**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh and I apologize in advance. I don't know much about U.S. military rankings and their job description. I've did a bit of research but nothing solid comes up.**

** So sorry if I'm wrong on the rankings or/and their official job description. Please if you know more about U.S. military ranking, share with me to correct myself. **

* * *

_**~Previously on Come Home~**_

_You stay out of my business, including my son!" He is right on her face now, Emma can see his nose flare and his eyes narrow in disgust. He raise his hand as if to hit her but lowered it an instant later, "Go back to your work, schiavo."_

_He hiss under his breath._

_"And stay away from Stefan."_

_Emma gulps, her heart beating rapidly it hurts against her chest. She mumbles a "yes, master' then scurries out the door and didn't stop until she was safe in the kitchen, far away from the studio. She breathes slowly trying to calm her beating heart._

_"No matter what you said, master." She mumbles under her breath, seeing Stefan once again sitting on the front lawn looking out into the woods._

_"No matter what you do to me, I will always be here for Stefan. I swear it on God...and on young Damon's life."_

* * *

_**"Character is what you are. Reputation is what people think you are."**_

_**~Henry H. Saunderson**_

A sudden jolt knocks Damon out of his restless slumber. He blinks his eyes twice, unsure to where he is. His blue irises fall to the window on his left: fast and blurry is what all he can see.

"Finally you're up. We're almost there."

Tearing his sensitive eyes from the ray of sun that peeks through the dark clouds, he asks groggily, "W-what?"

Jamie sighs, "I said we're almost there...to the camp!"

"...Oh," Damon whispers turning again to the moving landscape.

Hours must have pass since Damon read the "Mystic Falls" sign, leaving the most important person behind-alone and unprotected.

Has Stefan read the letter yet?

How did he react? Frustrated? Eh, perhaps.

Angry? Damon snort, hoping that wasn't the case.

Sad? Desperate? Heart-broken? Certainly yes.

All of the above?

Absolutely positively _yes_.

Damon lets out a small shallow breath, subconsciously running a hand across his thigh and cup his knee. Its been only hours but already the young Salvatore can't help but miss his home-his little brother.

"Relax, Salvatore," grumbles Jamie with a sly smile. Damon mimics it, "You know I never can, Jamie. I think I might have that disorder. What's it called? Oh, A.D.D."

Dennis Jamie Forbes chuckles, flickering his cap higher across his brows, letting those green sparkling eyes rest on his friend.

"Oh, I _know_ you have that attention or impulsive or whatever-the-thing-is disorder. Noooo doubt 'bout it either."

A pregnant pause dances across the compartment.

"What do you think it's like?" Jamie whispers slowly. Damon cocks his head, "Camp I mean."

He inhales deeply letting all his current frustrations flush out of him before answering his friend, "Who knows, Forbes. But it looks like we're about to fine out."

The train's speed slowly starts descending, announcing their arrival soon. It's slowly speeds into the platform, though the window Damon spies five men in military uniform, hands still on their sides with each having an expressionless face, masking their real intentions.

_The men must be good at poker_, thought Damon casually.

The train comes to a creaking halt, "Alright ladies! Move! Move! Move! I want action! We ain't got all day, ya know, I wanna see you're assess hustling out that door! Let's move, girls!" A man in perfect, complete uniform gear barks, pounding at every compartment. "Let's hustle ladies!"

The two teens sneak a look before complying, scurrying to grab their belongings like everyone else.

"I said MOVE!" The man shouts. Damon unintentionally flinches, the sergeant, for a second, sounded just like his father.

The young Salvatore quickly gathers this things before him and Jamie push their way out of the train.

About fifty or so young men stand on the platform awaiting orders from the six intimidating figures up front. A rather large man steps in front of the already fearful fresh meat.

"Now that all you are present we can start business! I am Sergeant Major Lightwood, they are your instructors. Each of you will listen and absolute obey you're commanders. Is that understood?"

Silence fills the area until a single-

"Yes, sir!"-

Booms the platform.

Lightwood narrows his eyes, "Who ever spoke up, step in front where I can see you!"

Nervous eyes try to discreetly scan the crowd of boys for the one who is daring (or perhaps _stupid_) enough to speak.

Damon swallows, stepping his dirty riding boots away from the line of boys. He wasn't sure why he spoke up, his mind wasn't quick enough to tell his mouth to shut up...and now he manages to screw up-on the first day.

This just isn't his day.

Sergeant Lightwood walks deliberately slow-obviously trying to intimate Damon. He snorts quietly, his Father has done it a million of times before it never work.

However Sergeant Lightwood is a least three times taller and five times muscular than his father, and sure as hell he can beat him up better-if not worst.

This just isn't his day.

Sergeant Lightwood stops in front of the young man, too close for Damon's personal liking yet his mouth finally decided to shut up. Lightwood cocks his head, scanning him from head to toe.

Finally satisfied with his scan his black irises bore into Damon's crystal blue ones. "What's your name, Cadet?"

His tongue suddenly numbs in his mouth, "Dmnns, sir."

"What? Speak up! You have quite a voice early ago, so use it!" he shouts, crouching lower. Damon sighs, eyes narrowing themselves. Face it, he never liked being yelled at. "Damon Salvatore, sir!"

"As in _"savior"_,eh? How old are you?"

"Seventeen, sir."

"From Mystic Falls, no?"

"Yes, sir. From Mystic Falls."

Lightwood stands up straighter, no longer crouching at the boy. "Tell me Cadet Salvatore do any in your family serve in the military before?"

Damon's lips tighten, "No sir, none."

"Any yet you responded instantly. Why is that Cadet Salvatore?"

Damon eyes glare down for a second before again staring at the black orbs. "It seem like common sense, sir. You asked us if we understood your orders, I was just answering back like it should be answer, or did I do it wrong, sir?"

Lightwood continue to stare at him, for so long that Damon almost begins to feel uneasy-_almost. _

"No, Cadet. Just the opposite. You, young man have either guts or no brain to respond back without knowing the proper way. Yet you manage to impress me, Cadet Salvatore. In all my years serving in the military I've have never came across a Cadet so bold as yourself. And on the first day."

He nods and walks back to the center but not before saying, "Men like you are needed in the military, Salvatore. Keep it up."

"Yes sir!" Damon says stepping back in line.

The Sergeant once again gives everyone his focus, "Now ladies! I didn't hear an answer from you minus the one man in this group. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir!"

"I said did you _UNDERSTAND!_"

"_YES, SIR!_"

_**~0~0~0~0~**_

Damon was glad that many torturous days at football practice paid off.

Apparently the Sergeants believe in pain on the first day, walking 15 or so miles back to camp, carrying everything they have. He licks his dry lips, sneaking a glaze at Jamie.

Jamie never did like football but he did like running.

So far, he was champion of the school's annual track competition verses our rival school: Cameron Academy. Fortunate for both of them, 15 miles seems like a walk or run in the park. He couldn't say the same for everybody though.

Damon looks down on his left side, watching a kid struggling to catch up the pace. Damon knows this kid, Dexter Fontana, the nerd of the whole school. The kid knows everything about, well _everything_.

There isn't a single think Dexter doesn't know...well many about the ladies but you can't blame him either. Damon frowns, wondering how the hell a kid like that ended up here.

"We're almost there ladies, half a mile more."

Damon grunts, almost tripping over a rock. Jamie snickers, but Damon does pay much attention to him. Not when he hears a chorus of other snickers behind him. He glares back, sneaking out the faces that snicker at him.

Only one apparently didn't mind being discovered.

The guy's much taller than Damon, about three inches or so, and muscle that is even visible through the loose fabric of the uniforms. His hair is a shade or dark amber almost copper if sunlight hit it in a certain angle, scrunch up nose and brown eyes-the kid is snaring at him. Damon turns back, rolling his eyes.

The ginger* wouldn't know what hit him.

Minutes pass when finally the campsite came in view. "Whoa..." Damon whispers.

"You can say that again." Jamie says, green orbs wider than usual. The whole camp itself is large, very large. Large enough to compete with the Salvatore's and Forbes's estate lawns. Further out are small cabinets, many in rows of eight on each side, big cabins and tents also make residence around the area.

Empty spaces full of obstacle courses and many cadets run across the newbies, in rows of four and lines of ten.

"Motivation Check!" yells someone from the herd, the instructor.

_"HOORAH!"_ scream the cadets.

"Motivation Check!"

_"HOORAH!"_

There shouts diminish as they pass by. Sergeant Lightwood steps in front again.

"Alright Cadets! Welcome to the Confederation Army Camp of Virginia. Most of you are residence of Virginia, Mystic Falls. Others came from Charleston, Raleigh and a few from Indianapolis. When you are here, none of that matter! You are all brothers!

That means you will fight like brothers, bicker like brothers, hate like brothers but also love as brothers, support one another as brothers and be each others rock as brothers."

The five other sergeants came up continues,

"Now we will dispute you boys into platoons based right now by your last names. To my right is Sergeant Baldwin," the husky man grunts, a cold smile spreads across his face. Instantly, though not completely sure why, Damon doesn't like him.

"Cadets A through G will be in his care over Cabins J, he will lead you the way." Many young men swift to Baldwin's side-sixteen in total, including Jamie.

Jamie gives a small wave at Damon, who winks in return.

_Good luck, Salvatore_, his looks says.

_You too, Forbes. _

"Now," Lightwood says, moving closer to Damon.

"Sergeant Gosling," a smaller yet equally intimidating man steps closer, a visible scar runs down his cheek. "Will be taking care of Cadets H through Q over Cabins K."

Sergeant Gosling grunts, waving his hand for the seventeen cadets to follow him. "And lastly Sergeant Vandell," another buff officer with a sneer smile on his face and accompanied by a black right eye-patch-this man sends shivers down Damon's back.

"Will be taking care of all of ya-surnames R through Z at Cabins L. Now accommodate your cabins and meet shortly at the mess hall."

Sergeant Vandell steps where Lightwood was before he retreated down into camp. "Alright girls," his loud raspy voice fills Damon's ears. "You'll have five minutes to get cozy after than mess hall is a few yards to your left. I wanna see everybody there by eleven sharp! Understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good! Now let's hustle!"

_**~0~0~0~0~**_

"Now since their are seventeen of you and eight cabins, one must have three cadets. Alright in Cabin L1 I want Rogers and Richmount. Cabin L2 Salvatore and Sanders. Cabin L3 Smith and Sampson. Next cabin L4, Tailor, Tanner and Tash. Lucky number three.

L5, I want Tobias and Torres. L6, Walker and Wallace. L7 Warwick and Yates and lastly L8 Zimmerman and Zunino. Hurry and get cozy five minutes start now! Move!"

Damon sighs, jogging to his cabin. Another boy seems to beat him to the door. He's fairly shorter than Damon, black hair too but with big green eyes and very long lashes. He almost look like a elf.

He smiles, opening the door and stepping side while saying, "Hey, I'm Stephan Sanders. You are?" Damon blinks at the mention of "Stefan" before smile, taking Sanders hand, "Damon Salvatore." He looks back into the cabin.  
Two twin beds, two desk with pens and pencils in cups and fur rug in the middle of the floor. Two closets and cabinets and two windows on either side. Damon looks back at Sanders, "I call left you call right?"

Sanders shrugs, "Fine by me."

Both teens walk to their beds, unpacking quickly.

Once they were done they both walk out the door. Where four guys are waiting for them. Damon froze, eyes narrowing. Stephan gulps, stepping backwards.

One of the boys steps forward, instantly Damon knows him. _Well, well, well, if it isn't ginger. _The teen smirks, "Salvatore. _Damon_ Salvatore I presume."

A sly smile creeps on his face, "The one and only...who are you?"

"Does it matter."

Damon frowns crossing his hands over his chest, "Well I need a name to add to my wins, no?"

'Ginger' growls, "You think you're better than us, huh, Salvatore. Being the sergeant's favorite."

"Aww come now, you're jealous."

'Ginger' steps closer, pushing him hard against his chest sending Damon tumbling backwards. "You think you _are_ better than anyone else here, don't you," he taunts, voice getting dangerously deeper.

"Being a polite little stick up. Who where you back home anyways, eh? No one, weren't you." He pushes him again, back hitting the wood wall of the cabin. "Look! You can't even defend yourself," he slaps Damon's head. "Come on Salvatore. Didn't daddy teach you how to fight?"

Damon instantaneously glares at him, bangs brushing his forehead, sending his iciest eyes he can give.

'Ginger' raises a brow though Damon can always tell when his infamous cold stare can make a crack against their superior facades, 'Ginger' panics.

"Ahh got Daddy issues," he continues, smacking his head again. Idiot. What's the matter, Demon? Daddy don't love you? What bout Mommy? She don't love you either?"

Damon's head shots up, "Enough!" He launches himself to the taller teen, punching him straight in the nose.

All hell breaks loose.

The punch sends 'Ginger' to the floor, he looks up at Damon, surprise he manage to tumble him down. He didn't have time to analyze it all before Damon straddles him, both fish punching his face.

'Ginger's' friends also came out of their shock. Two of them grab Damon by his hands hoisting up while 'Ginger' wiggles out from underneath him. The third kid, sends a fist on Damon's stomach. Damon gasps, feeling the air getting suck out of him.

He punches him again and again.

Damon squeezes his eyes shut, failing to get any oxygen into his sore lungs. "Rah!" 'Ginger' yells sending a blow on Damon's face, his head recoiled to the side. Damon coughs up, small drips of blood snake pass his bruise lips.

'Ginger' delivers another blow in the opposite way and Damon tries to wiggle away from the other two's iron grips.

Suddenly 'Ginger' grunts, leaning forward and hands cupping his groin. He's mouth is wide open as he collapse on the dirt. In the same moment Damon snaps out of one iron grasp, elbowing the kid in the ribs, the other lets go spontaneously. Damon twirls around, kicking his stomach sending him to eat dirt.

He turns back to the other kid, kicking him as well and punch him while he's on the floor for good measure.

Damon turns back to 'Ginger' still on the ground, Stephan by his side staring wide eye.

"D-did you see that!" he exclaims barely containing his glee. "I've had no idea I kicked him that hard. Did you see his face? Oh my god, I barely was able to hold back my laugh!"

Damon stares at the kid, "Y-you did that?"

Stephan stops his little victory dance (which was cute in a way, Damon thinks,)

"Uhh yeah, man, they were beating you up badly. How are you anyway?"

Damon ignores the question, still in awe. "You kicked him? Ginger?"

Stephan smiles, "Yes, man! I couldn't let him beat you up! Ginger? Eh, funny nickname for him."

Damon steps closer, or so he though he step closer when suddenly the world tilted and someone block out the sun.

This just isn't his _day._

_**~0~0~0~0~**_

"Well, well if it isn't Mr. Rebellious."

Damon growls, squinting at the bright light shining on his face.

"I swear the first time I saw you I just knew you're gonna be trouble. How are ya, kid?"

Damon grunts shifting to his side. He cracks his eyes open seeing Sergeant Lightwood and Vandall hovering over him.

He cracks a grin, "Everybody says that when they meet me."

Lightwood leans back rolling his eyes while Vandall pinches the bridge of his nose. " In the five minutes you've been here, you've cause a hellouta trouble, Cadet Salvatore. Fighting with another Cadet is against regulation."

Damon slowly leans forward, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Many nurses scatter right by him and his first officers carrying equipment and many fill-in bottles of medicine.

He licks his dry lips attentively, it sting as the saliva made contact with his burst lip. "What would you have me do, sir?"

Breaking rules never been accompanied without some sort of punishment.

Damon knows all about that.

Lightwood surprisingly chuckles, "Both Baldwin and I have been thinking of a suitable punishment for you conduct, Damon.

Yet we both understand you're reason to fight back. For and only this time Salvatore, we'll let it slide. But no more fighting in this camp without, of course, proper supervision and command, understand, Cadet?"

Damon eyes settle between the two commanding officer, he nods once lowering his eyes to the ground.

Lightwood grunts, accommodating his uniform, Baldwin just glares at him, "Good."

The two commanding Officers stalk out of the tent and in their place, Stephan appears.

"Hey man, how ya doing?"

Damon smiles, "Fine, nothing I can't take. How are you? Did Ginger and his gang get to you?"

Stephan smirks, sliding into the chair by Damon's bed, "Nope," he starts popping the "p."

"I'm too quick for those suckers anyway. Lucien never notice me behind him."

_Lucien. _

Damon makes a hmmp sound, sliding off the bed and walks out.

"Hey! Where you doing, Damon? You still are injured! You can't just waltz right out of there!"

"Just did, Sanders. Which cabin is Lucien's?"

Stephan stops walking. "Noooo you got to be kidding me!"

Damon turns back to him, grinning. "Relax, Stephan. I'm not that crazy...I just want to know for_-future _reference. Besides its only fair since he knows our cabin."

Stephan glares at Damon, big green eyes searching and oddly Damon found them quite cute-reminds him of his Stefan when he's trying to seize up Damon.

His eyes then came to rest ahead of Damon, "L5, I think. Lucien Torres, came with me from Charleston...it's a dick then and _still_ a dick now."

Damon smirks looking back at the cabin, seeing a red-head figure inside, "You're in luck, Stef. I know how exactly how to seal with dickheads."

This just isn't his day.

But tomorrow will be.

* * *

**I'll hopefully update more frequent since I'm determine to end this story already. Its suppose to be a small project and I'm delaying it for too long. **

**Oh and I apologize in advance. I don't know much about U.S. military rankings and their job description. I've did a bit of research but nothing solid comes up. So sorry if I'm wrong on the rankings or/and their official job description. Please if you know more about U.S. military ranking, share with me to correct myself. **

*** Eh, I have nothing against gingers! Actually nothing against anybody. So no offense to anyone here for implying that word. Thank you. **


	8. Understanding

**Hey readers alright lets speed things up a bit. **

**And a quick mega thank you to anonymous reader, Victoria who was the only one to review the last chapter. **

**Thank you very much Victoria for your support! Nice name too, by the way. **

**Chapter 8, "Understanding"**

**On Come Home**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**~Previously on Come Home~**_

_Stephan glares at Damon, big green eyes searching and oddly Damon found them quite cute-reminds him of his Stefan when he's trying to seize up Damon. _

_His eyes then came to rest ahead of Damon, "L5, I think. Lucien Torres, came with me from Charleston...it's a dick then and now." _

_Damon smirks looking back at the cabin, seeing a red-head figure inside, "You're in luck, Stef. I know exactly how to deal with dickheads." _

_This just isn't his day._

_But tomorrow will be. _

* * *

_**"Courage is what it takes to stand up and speak; courage is also what it takes to sit down and listen."**_

_**~Winston Churchhill**_

Stefan Salvatore is not weak. He is not a small little boy that can be push around and around, not that boy that can fall and not get up to try again. He is not that type of boy who gives up after so many failing attempts.

Stefan J. Salvatore is not weak, not at all.

Because each time his falls, each time his fails, each time he can just lay there and not try it again; someone has always been there, just right behind him.

Picking him up, encouraging him to try again, building his confidence to do it again.

**"**_**Because no matter how many times you fall, I'll be behind you ready to pick you up." **__His savior says._ _**"Promise."**_

Stefan looks behind him, only the stream of water echo's his silent plea. He turns back around continuing his silent trail deeper into the forest. He quickly reach the dry pit that once hold, a lot time ago, a big waterfall and just down without really thinking. He walks by the edge until he came across the narrow crack, slipping into it easily.

_I am falling, _Stefan realizes walking deeper into the darkness. _I'm falling deeper and deeper yet where are you Dami. Why are you not behind me, catching me like you promise. _

_Why?_

He steps into the clearing of the small cave, eying the crystal clear water in the small pool. Gingerly he sits on the edge, staring at the glass still water.

_**"You know why?**_

Stefan squeezes his eyes shut, the tip of his boot hitting the water sending disruptive ripples through the clear glass.

_**Because I'll come back for you and only for you. You are the reason why I will fight my way through this...so we can be together again. **_

He pops his eyes open, almost imagining _**his**_ own eyes staring back at him and not his own green ones through the glass.

_**The Salvatore Brothers, inseparable! **_

The young Salvatore quickly scrambles up, no more intrigue by the beauty of the cave.

_**Until then hold on tight...**_

A small tear slips pass his lashes, he furiously wipes them away.

_**I will come back for you little brother...**_

"No you will," he hiss at the crystal blue water, a reminder of _**his**_ eyes. "You'll never come back!"

_**I love you Stefan...**_

"No! No you don't! If you did you could have fight staying here! You never listen to Father! And now you do! You just did not want to stay," fresh tears fall down his red cheeks.

His not weak, not at all.

_**Until then hold on tight...**_

"No! No! NO!"

_**And wait till I get back. **_

"I'm waiting! I'm waiting but you're not coming back!" He is screaming now, angry at _**him**_, angry of his Father, of Emma, of himself.

He is not weak.

_**You're loving older brother, **_

He is NOT weak!

_**Damon..."**_

He's just broken.

* * *

**_~0~0~0~0~_**

It's been weeks since Jon Gilbert has seen his best friend Stefan. Every time Jon knock on the door of the Salvatore Estate asking for Stefan, Emma or someone else would shake their head saying, "Master Stefan is feeling ill and cannot be disturbed, sorry," and shut the door on him.

At first Jon didn't really think much of it. After all there is some common cold flying around Mystic Falls. So he left Stefan to rest for a week. After the week was over he decided a few more days wouldn't hurt.

After he just got bored playing with his sister, Amelia he figure by now Stefan should be fine.

Once again he found himself with a shut door and a sad but to the point explanation; "Master Stefan is still very ill and cannot be disturbed, sorry."

This time Jon Gilbert was not satisfied with the answer.

He stroll casually by the side of the house, through the kitchen way. He climb over the fence and speeds toward the kitchen. He attentively steps inside, seeing that the coast was clear-

"What are you up to, young man?"

Okay, so it wasn't clear.

Jon wince turning back seeing Emma glaring down at him, hands on her hips.

"Ahhh...I came to see Stefan."

"Master Stefan is not feeling well." Jon frowns, "Well I still want to see him, its been weeks since we've played together."

Emma too frowns, deep in thought before she kneels in front of Jon, "Mr. Gilbert you are friends with Master Stefan, right?"

Jon nods.

"I'll tell you the truth boy, Stefan has been very sad lately since his older brother left to the military."

A small gasp escape Jon's mouth, he knows Damon Salvatore-he actually wish he was his brother since he's always so fun and protective over Stefan.

"Damon went to war?"

"'fraid so mister."

Jon looks down for a moment before his brown eyes settle on Emma. "Where is Stefan? Can I see him?"

Emma stand up slowly, picking up a basket of clothes, "I don't know where he is currently. I think he went into the woods through the back yard."

Suddenly someone else came through the kitchen door, "Its alright Em, I'm back."

Jon smiles, "Hey Stefan!"

"Hey Jon! What you doing here?"

Jon steps closer to him, "Just came to see if you want to play something?"

Stefan looks back grinning but Jon can see it's fake and no shine came from those dead green eyes. "Sure, let's go outside."

The two boys walk side by side without saying anything heading over to the magnificent garden. Jon knows this garden was once belong to Stefan's mother, Eve. Hedges neatly trim make a barrier, almost making the place seem like a distant world, where dreams actually come true. The Salvatore garden is always full of amazing color: red, blue, pink, yellow, orange, purple and so forth.

Many flowers from bloody red Roses to Snapdragons and Hydrangeas. Stefan abrutly sits down of the first white bench, next to a patch of delicate Carnations and Freesias. The boys just sit there, in silence. Jon takes in a deep breath, "What's wrong, Stefan?"

Stefan blinks like he was just knocked out of a deep thought-and bothered for being disturbed. "Nothing, Jon. I'm fine."

Jon snorts, "Yeah right, don't lie to me Salvatore, I know you too well for you to try that stunt."

Stefan smiles lightly and Jon grins inside, Maybe there's still a spark left in you, kid.

"Its just that...from the time Damon went to war from right now I've...I've haven't receive a letter from him. A-And I'm worried but also mad cause he...he promise he'll write and he hasn't. I don't now anything of what's happening to him...a-and it scared me," Stefan breaths out.

"Yet am so angry at him. Why did he leave me? He _never_ listens to Father, always doing what _he _wants and not giving a damn what others think! A-And all of a sudden he _agrees to go_? W-What's a matter with that! A-and he hasn't been thinking about me! I know for sure cause no letter came for me for weeks!

It's the middle of July now and its been seven weeks!"

He wipes a tear away furiously, standing up facing Jon. "I just hate him right now! How can he agree to this! To die! Do you know what's word on the street, eh? The Unions are coming closer to Virginia, saying there's a battle at Bull Run and the Confederacy is losing!

For all I know my brother could be dead! A-and I never got the chance to say a proper good bye!"

Stefan collapse in sobs on the bench, Jon immediately curls his arm around his shoulders, "Not talk that way! Not! You're brother is fine! You know how he is! Remember the time he fought with Kevin Lockwood's older brother, George? Right after he insulted you for "cheating" at the carnival?

Man! I've never seen anyone stand up to George Lockwood like that. You're brother was amazing! So much skill in fighting!"

Stefan sniffs, trying to hide his forming smile, "George couldn't get out of bed for a week."

Jon laughs, "See? You're brother is the fighting type and if he promise to come back, you bet your behind that he will! If anyone would, its him. Believe in him, Stefan. He knows how to handle himself...and you sittin' here sayin' you hate him ain't going to help at all! Beside what's that old saying?

No news means good news."

Stefan nods, "You're right Jon, sorry for bursting at you."

"Nawww its alright, I'm here for ya!"

"Master Stefan!" Emma shouts from the kitchen doorway running to them. Both boys spring up, alarm. "What is it, Em?"

Emma stops in front of them panting, waving a paper in the air. "M-Master Stefan a letter for you f-from the Confederacy Camp."

Stefan instantly grabs the letter from her grasp, he was about to rip the envelope to shreds but froze. Jon raises a brow, "Well? Aren't you gonna open it?"

Stefan turns to him with pleading eyes, "What if its bad news?"

Jon shakes his head, "Doubt it, knowing you brother. Beside if it was the news will be for you father not you. So open the damn thing already!"

"Language, mister Gilbert!"

"Sorry, Ms. Emma."

Stefan ignored them, tearing the envelope and opening the letter, at the same time hoping this is in fact a letter from Damon and not his superiors saying his death.

_Stefan, _

Stefan's smile instantly grew, he looks at Emma and Jon, "It's from Damon!"

Emma smiles while Jon pumps a fist in the air, "Yeah!"

Stefan turn back to the letter.

_I know I haven't been keeping my promise in writing to you, I've been very busy and tired. Let me tell you from the beginning, eh? _

_Since the moment I stepped off the train with Jamie (you remember Jamie Forbes right?) I've manage to impress our Sergeant, Lightwood, shouting out a "Yes, sir!" when no one else did._

_ I got to admit it was terrifying the way he was seizing me out but I held my ground and ending up impressing him! Not mad for my first day. _

Stefan shakes his head, his cheeks starting to hurt but the smile never diminished.

_I also made some new friends and enemies. My roommate in the section has your name! But he spells it with "ph" and not just the "f" in yours. Stephan Sanders came from Charleston and so did my enemy, Lucien Torres who tried the first day to seizes me up. _

_Almost beat me to death, but Stephan help. Kicking the dick on the groin, it was hilarious! After a few days I've pretty much made a fool out of him during our dinner in the dinning tent. I've never seen a man go so red before! _

_I also saved a kid from getting beaten up from Lucien's little gang, Nathaniel Walker. _

_He's big but not the fighting type which leaves me wondering why in the hell would he be here for? _

_**And why are you there, brother. **_Stefan couldn't help but to think it.

_Anyway recently where's learning all about weaponry since we're the infantry meaning we're on foot and the first ones in battle. We were even given our rifle! _

_A M1851 .32-caliber it what I got._

_ I also manage to sneak in your Christmas gift-the small wooden dagger from our great- great grandfather from the Renaissance. _

_We run a lot over here, and it freezing! Sometimes me and Sanders have to cuddle to kept warm. _

_I know recent news back home is that the Union battle up at Bull Run, it looks like that's our first battle. Our General Thomas Jackson just said to us that we're leaving morrow for Bull Run. I know that you're still upset with me Stef and I don't blame you either._

_ But I'll be fine, I promise and the first chance I get, I'll write back again. _

_I love you fratellino, and I'll come back for you. Remember that. _

_Stay save Stefan and don't worry I'll be fine. I will. _

_Your brother, _

_Damon_

* * *

**I know its short but next chapter will focus on Damon's time in battle and Stefan coping. Just many one or two more chapters before the reunite. Hang in there! **

**Review please!**

**Thank you! **


End file.
